Unknown person
by Leze-G
Summary: Il était comme tous les autres. Un de plus, une vidéo de plus. Tout aurait dû se passer normalement. Il aurait dû le tuer, comme il le faisait chaque fois. Comme il le faisait avec les autres. Mais lui savait une chose. Il savait.
1. Chapitre 1

_Puisqu'on me demande je la publie cette fanfiction ! D'habitude je ne prends pas autant de temps sur un texte, mais je voulais montrer ce que je sais faire à un certain panda... x3 bonne lecture !_

_(et évidemment ce "personnage" ne m'appartient pas, ni la (les) personne(s) réelle(s))_

La cave était dans le noir. Comme toujours. Sa respiration saccadée était le seul bruit. La seule preuve d'une présence.  
Une lueur lui apparut enfin. Le tenant par les aisselles, il tira ce grand corps jusqu'à son chez lui, son abri. Là où il pouvait exercer sa "passion" en toute liberté. Ses deux passions, à vrai dire.  
Il déposa le long corps lourd et inanimé sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Du sang coulait de son front, là il l'avait frappé. Il se lécha les lèvres.  
Il aimait ce liquide rouge. Il aimait le voir, le sentir. Frapper ses victimes jusqu'à qu'il apparaisse. Ça les rendait abimés. Ça les rendait beaux.  
Empoignant ses cheveux d'une main, il releva sa tête inconsciente. Et retira les lunettes de son nez avec presque délicatesse... avant de les jeter violemment au sol. Il n'en aurait plus besoin, de toute façon.  
Il s'amusait tellement !  
Mais il était temps de travailler, il avait un film à présenter.  
Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton play de sa caméra, que sa nouvelle victime se réveilla. Comme tous les autres, il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre avant de le remarquer. Et de voir que lui était attaché sur une chaise, le torse nu et couvert de sang.  
Mais contrairement aux autres, il ne paniqua pas. Non. Il le regardait juste, incrédule. Ça le décevait un peu.  
-Vic... ? Victor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
Il le prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Mh. Il se reprocha de sa victime et le gifla tout en lui ordonnant de se taire. Il avait une émission à faire.  
-Putain ! ça fait mal ! continua cependant l'autre homme. C'est pas drôle mec détache moi !  
Il l'énervait. Beaucoup. Il préférait les victimes muettes. Celles qui respectaient au moins son travail et ne se plaignaient pas !  
Sans attendre il se plaça dos à la caméra et serra sa main en poing. Et le frappa. Au visage.  
-Tu vas te taire putain !  
Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Autant qu'il faudrait pour qu'il comprenne. À son déplaisir sa victime finit par retomber dans l'inconscience. Sa main était couverte du précieux liquide rouge.  
Demain cet homme serait méconnaissable. Et tant mieux. La police avait un peu trop la fâcheuse tendance à identifier rapidement les corps de ses jouets cassés.  
Il entendait encore la respiration de l'autre homme. Ce bruit lui paraissait tellement fort. Mais non. Il ne devait pas encore le tuer. Il avait encore besoin de lui.  
Après. Après le film il pourrait.

Tout était flou. Il ne souvenait plus exactement de ce qui s'était passé. Il passait un week-end dans le sud de la France, et se rendait chez un ami quand il avait décidé de prendre un raccourci puis puis... il avait senti qu'on le suivait, et tout était devenu noir.  
Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait l'impression qu'un bus lui était passé dessus. Malgré tout une voix lui parvenait aux oreilles. Une voix qu'il connaissait.  
Près de lui un homme, plus jeune que lui mais aux cheveux tout aussi indescriptibles. Il parlait à la caméra devant lui... et il savait parfaitement ce que son agresseur faisait.  
Unknowns movies. Une série de vidéo sur youtube, qui avait pour principe de parler et de faire découvrir des films méconnus, comme son nom l'indiquait. Et qui avait comme présentateur un meurtrier-tueur-en-série-psychopathe... et plein d'autres qualités merveilleuses.  
Seulement, c'était un jeu. Un personnage. Que jouait parfaitement un de ses camarades : Inthepanda. Et Victor de son prénom. Ou juste Vic, de préférence.  
Mais justement. C'était un personnage qu'il avait créé, auquel il offrait ses traits, mais qui n'existait évidemment pas. Cette personne ne pouvait être que son collègue... mais comment ? Victor était quelqu'un d'adorable et de tellement gentil. Serait-il si bon comédien qu'il aurait réussi à cacher sa partie psychopathe-sadique ? Et il lui faisait subir ça parce qu'il avait refusé d'apparaitre dans unknown movie ?  
Non. Non. Impossible. Personne ne pouvait masquer une telle chose. Et surtout... il n'avait pas eu l'air de le reconnaitre. Il l'avait regardé comme un inconnu. Et l'avait frappé sans remord ou regret.  
Alors ce... c'était... c'était lui. Le type des unknowns movies existait vraiment ? Comment ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.  
Une lame froide caressa soudainement sa joue, le sadique avait reporté son attention sur lui. Ses yeux exprimaient juste... du plaisir ? Du plaisir malsain. Comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre, le tueur en série jeta un regard à sa caméra. La vidéo se terminait, le film était traité... il le savait ce qui arrivait aux victimes, à la fin, pour l'avoir vu en vidéo.  
-Pitié ne me tue pas ! j'ai rien fait je suis personne !  
Il oubliait totalement la possibilité que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. C'était trop réel. La douleur était trop réel. La peur était trop réel. Il ne voulait pas mourir !  
-Non, le contredit le meurtrier, tu es ma victime, tu es important, grâce à moi.  
Il était fou. Ce gars était fou. Le couteau sur sa joue s'appuya un peu plus, ça faisait mal. Il sentit quelques goutes de sang qui s'échappaient.  
-Ton nom, réclama le tueur.  
Son nom ? Pour l'afficher à la fin de la vidéo, oui, bien sûr. Peut-être que son nom lui dirait quelque chose, qu'il saurait, que... peut-être que ça le sauverait.  
-Antoine. C'est Antoine Daniel.  
Seulement, sur son visage se dessina simplement un sourire sadique.  
Il connaissait son nom maintenant. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il avait perdu de son utilité. Et ça, lui venait de le comprendre.  
Une seconde plus tard, le cri d'Antoine résonna dans toute la cave.


	2. Chapitre 2

Son cri finit par mourir et sa tête retomba. C'était tellement jouissif. Sa victime avait dû croire sa mort arrivée... Mais non. Lui non. Cet "Antoine Daniel" comme il disait s'appeler n'avait pas le droit. Pas encore.  
Il observa le sang de l'autre homme coulait jusqu'à son menton, provenant d'une jolie coupure sur sa joue qu'il venait juste de lui faire.  
Une coupure. C'était tellement... frustrant. Cette envie de lui enfoncer le couteau dans le ventre le démangeait. Mais non. Il ne devait pas. Il devait se retenir. Il avait une chose à savoir :  
-Qui est Victor ?  
Antoine releva la tête et le regarda. Le regarda dans les yeux, soutenant même son regard. Ses autres victimes ne faisaient pas ça. Ils le fuyaient tous. Ils ne l'affrontaient pas. Pourtant, lui, ne semblait plus si effrayer. Antoine avait presque l'air... d'être confiant ?  
-C'est celui qui t'a créé.  
Silence. Créé ? Personne ne l'avait créé ! Il avait toujours existé.  
Toujours.  
Cet homme ne pouvait pas remettre en question son existence. C'était lui qui maitrisait la vie des personnes qui passaient dans sa cave. Pas le contraire.  
-Amène moi jusqu'à lui, ordonna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.  
Il prit du plaisir à tirer sur les cheveux de sa victime pour redresser un peu plus sa tête. Sa victime souffrait. Son visage était couvert de bleus. Il aimait ça.C'est lui qui le contrôlait ! Il était le maitre en ce lieu. Il décidait si cet Antoine vivait ou mourait.  
Il approcha plaça cette fois le couteau sous sa gorge. La peur revint dans les yeux de sa victime, pour son plus grand plaisir.  
-D'a... d'accord.  
Il en sourit. Il avait reprit le contrôle. Il ne laissa que quelques secondes de répit à sa victime et le frappa... pour l'assommer une troisième fois.  
Ce jouet était déjà cassé. Il ne risquait rien à l'abimer un peu plus.  
Délaissant sa victime, il fit quelques pas pour s'emparer d'une arme à feu qui trainait dans une malle, au fond de la cave. Moins amusant qu'un couteau mais plus impressionnable. Cet Antoine lui obéirait comme un petit chien.  
Il rangea l'arme à sa ceinture et se tourna vers sa victime. Mh.  
Il allait devoir le transporter, encore une fois. Ça aurait été beaucoup moins encombrant s'il avait pu le découper en petits morceaux ! Mais il avait besoin de voir ce Victor. Voir s'il existait vraiment, déjà. Si tout ça n'était pas qu'une invention de sa victime. Sinon, il allait le regretter, et durement.

Antoine se réveilla, assit dans un siège plus confortable et devant... un volant ? Une voiture ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans une voiture ? Ce n'était même pas la sienne.  
Il sentit un objet dans sa nuque, froid, un canon, le canon d'une arme à feu. Et une voix, venant du siège arrière :  
-Conduis.  
C'était lui, ce tueur en série normalement fictif. Bien qu'il ait la même voix que Victor, Antoine supposait bien que ça ne pouvait pas être son camarade. Ou c'était une blague de très, très mauvais goût.  
Malgré ses bleus et autres futures cicatrices, Antoine obéit et agrippa ses deux mains au volant. Le criminel avait visiblement prit soin "d'effacer" le sang qu'il avait sur son corps et son visage, il lui avait même remit sa chemise... ce psychopathe était peut-être fou mais pas stupide.  
Un homme blessé couvert de liquide rouge conduisant en plein milieu d'une ville aurait été un peu trop... visible. Même la nuit. La nuit... Antoine avait pourtant l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il endurait ce cauchemar. Sans doute à cause de ses multiples "évanouissements". Il avait perdu toute notion du temps.  
-Conduis, répéta l'autre derrière lui.  
-Où ? se retint de s'énerver le youtubeur.  
Il ne lui disait même pas où aller ! Mais Antoine s'en doutait.  
-Chez lui. Chez... Victor.  
Il avait craché ce nom comme une insulte. Le youtubeur grimaça. Il se doutait de ce que ferait ce tueur en arrivant son collègue... Il ravala sa salive.  
Il allait vraiment amener la mort chez lui ? Et dès qu'ils y seraient, qui dit que ce type ne le tuerait pas Vic et lui ? Mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le choix ?  
La clé était déjà sur le contact, il la tourna, démarrant le moteur. Le canon de l'arme n'était plus sur sa nuque, mais il pouvait entendre la respiration du tueur en série. Et rien que ce bruit constant dissuadait Antoine de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Il aurait pu crier, appeler à l'aide, les conduire jusqu'à un poste de police... mais le psychopathe tirait sûrement sur lui au moindre geste suspect. Et Antoine n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir.  
Le trajet ne fut pas aussi long qu'il l'aurait cru. Il reconnut aussitôt la banlieue de Lyon... le psychopathe et son créateur étaient voisins. Ça paraissait logique, et à la fois très effrayant.  
D'ailleurs où vivait ce malade ? Où dormait-il ? S'il était réel il devait bien avoir un endroit... une "maison". Il devait vivre dans cette cave. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.  
Le fameux immeuble d'étudiants où vivait Vic finit par apparaitre dans zon champ de vision. Antoine était sûrement stupide, à conduire ce malade au bon endroit...  
Dès que la voiture s'arrêta, son voyageur en sortit avec une vitesse presque inhumaine. Et sans qu'Antoine ait le temps de penser à s'enfuir, le sosie de Victor ouvrit la portière et le saisit pour le sortir du véhicule.  
Debout pour la première fois depuis des heures, Antoine se sentit "légèrement" mal. Seulement le psychopathe n'attendit pas, et le força à marcher devant lui. Mais assez près pour qu'il place son arme entre ses omoplates.C'était l'aube. Et le criminel se pressait... comme s'il avait peur de cette lumière du jour, tel un vampire. Étrange.  
Mais Antoine n'y songea pas plus, l'arme était toujours dans son dos. Et il apprit un instant à se rappeler du digicode de l'immeuble.  
Vic habitait au 2ème étage. Le hall et les couloirs étaient vides. Le youtubeur ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose... s'il y avait eu un témoin à cette scène, est-ce que le psychopathe aurait-il fui ? Ou l'aurait-il tuer lui et ce témoin ? L'homme était horriblement imprévisible.  
Ils prirent les escaliers. Leur destination se rapprochait de plus en plus. Antoine savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il aurait dû se sacrifier. Maintenant deux personnes allaient mourir, au lieu d'une. Mais c'était trop tard pour les regrets.  
Étonnamment, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Ce qui était assez... surprenant. Victor était plutôt du genre à s'enfermer dehors que de laisser ainsi sa porte ouverte. La voie libre, le sale type le poussa et referma aussitôt la porte sur eux.  
-Va le chercher.  
Sans même se retourner Antoine suivit l'ordre, et se dirigea vers la première pièce du petit appartement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'angoisse montait. Antoine ne le trouvait nulle part. Vic n'était pas dans sa chambre, ou dans la cuisine... et il était trop tôt pour qu'il soit en cours. Ce malade au visage de son pote allait le tuer, malade qui n'était même pas censé exister... on ne pouvait pas faire plus con comme mort.  
Cependant, sortant de la chambre, il rentra en collision avec un autre corps. Un peu secoué il recula et...  
-Antoine ?  
La voix du maitre des lieux. Victor, qui venait comme d'apparaitre devant lui. Et d'où arrivait-il justement ?  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?  
Son collègue devait parler de son visage blessé. Et le youtubeur allait lui répondre -et surtout lui dire qu'ils étaient tout deux en danger- quand il remarqua une chose : les mains de Victor.  
Elles étaient couvertes de sang.  
-Tu te fais passer pour lui ! en conclut Antoine. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Victor espèce de malade ?!  
-Putain Antoine t'as trop bu ou quoi ?! C'est moi !  
Ce criminel était décidément un très bon comédien. Même son regard semblait avoir changer.  
Une lueur du soleil éclaira d'ailleurs les yeux de ce "faux" Vic. Le soleil ? Antoine regarda derrière lui. Oui. Le jour s'était finalement levé.  
Le jour...  
Ce tueur qui était si pressé d'arriver ici en apercevant les rayons du soleil, et Victor qui n'était nulle part...  
ou justement. Il était là. Devant lui. Il avait toujours été là.  
Comprenant, Antoine recula inconsciemment, choqué. Il dévisagea son camarade. Était-ce vraiment possible que... ?  
-Mais quoi putain ? s'énerva Vic.  
Victor ne savait pas. Il allait devoir lui dire. Lui expliquer. Comment ? Comment pouvait-on annoncer ça ? Antoine espérait tellement se tromper. Tellement... si seulement ça pouvait être un putain de cauchemar. Mais les blessures qui lui faisaient mal et son visage défigurés étaient trop réels.  
Et l'autre homme attendait toujours une réponse. Antoine inspira, et débuta ce long discours surréaliste par une simple question, une seule :  
-Tu connais l'histoire de Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde ?


End file.
